Remotely operated vehicles (ROV) often need to use one or more tools subsea. At times, several such tools may be required and it is desirable to swap such tools subsea. The action of swapping tools subsea can be performed via human control topside or automatically with visual recognition software. However, lack of standard interfaces hampers the ability to swap tools subsea.
In addition, swappable tools would require the ability to provide fluid and/or electrical power and/or data cabling between the ROV and tool. It is desirable to have such connections using zero leak hydraulic connections and/or wet-mateable electrical connectors.